


For The First Time in A Long Time

by Lana91



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana91/pseuds/Lana91
Summary: I had a dream of Wonho as a surgeon after binge watching Grey's Anatomy and this came out.It's very lighthearted and short. Hope you guys like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of Wonho as a surgeon after binge watching Grey's Anatomy and this came out. 
> 
> It's very lighthearted and short. Hope you guys like it!

Wonho has been a pediatrics surgeon for quite awhile. On the exterior, he looks intimidating and seemingly more cut out for jobs that requires brawn. Like a gym instructor maybe. But on the interior, really, he's just a big teddy bear. He doesn't like dealing with adults. He loves kids, no matter how loud and difficult they can be. 

When he first got into the residency program, as an intern, he was sure he was going to specialise in Cardiothorasics. But somewhere along the various allocation of duties in the peds wing during his internship, he found his calling in Pediatrics. There was just something about kids, with their bright eyes filled with hope and curiosity that makes him feel that there is in fact hope in humanity. He loves kids because they were more easier to deal with. More transparent, less judgemental. He is single but he's happy. Adults suck anyway. What fun is there hanging out with adults and discussing boring adult stuff when he could be hanging out with kids in the peds wing, pulling pranks on the nurses and skateboarding around the cafeteria.

No doubt there were bad days, when a patient flatlines despite his thorough monitoring, where a patient dies on the surgery table, where he has to break the news to the family, that being the worst of it all. The first few months were tough. He cried often and felt like quitting one too many times.

But then he thinks about all the other kids who need his help and assurance and strength, the kid who survived a complicated heart surgery and is progressing so well that he is ready to be discharged in a matter of days, the kid who asked to be warded because he was suffering from a heartbreak, apparently caused by "Lucy McCallan from the next class and there is absolutely no cure for this pain" and he smiles and goes on with his life with renewed vigor. 

Kids makes him happy. He doesn't need anything else. Or at least that's what he thought.

Until he meets a fellow resident, specializing in neurosurgery who recently transferred from another hospital. She's different from alot of adults that he knows. For one, for a person who deals with the head on a daily basis, she loses hers pretty often. Outside of surgery of course. She is different from him. She is good with people, speaks a mile per minute and she finds joy in everything, even boring adult stuff. Despite his initial dislike of adults, he finds her oddly tolerable. He finds it strange, harboring a crush on someone like a high schooler. At first he tried to ignore his feelings, avoided her as much as he could, but somehow as if it was fated, his patients have to be referred to the neurosurgeon pretty often, thus interacting with her became unavoidable. Despite the many interactions, it never gets easier. His heart still races when she laughs and his cheeks burn when she compliments him. It is embarrassing but oddly he finds himself being okay with it. He likes her. Alot. He realised this, when he saw her crying in the pantry after one of their patients died mid surgery and felt the strongest urge to hug her and comfort her. For the first time, he saw the vulnerable side of her. In this situation where she was the one who needed him, he feels like he needs her too. 

For the first time in a long time, he feels the want, the need, for something more than just being around kids. He feels the need to get to know her, go on dates with her, take her out for coffee, cook breakfast with her, nap with her in the on-call room between shifts, discuss the future with her, discuss the economy and prices of apartments with her. Feels the need to straighten up his sad excuse of an apartment. Needs to buy a California king bed to share with her on the rare occassion that they get to sleep in their own bed. All that boring adult stuffs that doesn't sound boring at all when he imagines them with her.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! :)


End file.
